1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller and a recording device that can display a menu screen including a plurality of selectable items on a display device.
2. Related Art
Recent video recording devices are equipped with multiple functions. A recording device displays a menu screen showing multiple selection items on a display device. A user can select and decide one item on the menu screen in order to cause the recording device to perform a predetermined function.
For example, when the user selects and decides one selection item (for example “VIEW RECORDED PROGRAM”) on a menu screen, a conventional recording device displays a screen including a list of recorded programs (recording list) on the display device. Then, when the user selects and decides one program, the recording device sends a stream (for example, video and audio streams) of the selected and decided program to the display device and an amplifier. The recording device can perform scheduled recording by using future program information, as disclosed in JP2006-094434A. In other words, the user can perform the scheduled recording even when the user does not remember broadcasting hours.
In order to confirm the recorded programs in the Above-described recording device, the user needs to display a recording list screen by selecting and deciding a selection item displayed on the menu screen. In other words, on the menu screen initially displayed, the user cannot determine what kind of programs are recorded.
Recently, the scheduled recording can be easily made as disclosed in JP2006-094434A, and it is difficult for the user to understand when the recorded programs were recorded by scheduled recording. Therefore, a function for allowing the user to easily understand the programs recorded by scheduled recording is desired.